Odporny na uwodzenie
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Zoro należy do ulicznego gangu motocyklistów pod opieką Crocodile'a. Pewnego dnia na jego drodze staje tajemniczy członek klanu Donquixote, Trafalgar Law. Jak zmieni się życie Zoro pod wpływem działań Lawa? Pairing ZoroxLaw


Fanfik mafijny, z ukierunkowaniem na japońską gałąź świata poza prawem :) Pierwsza częśc jest haczykiem na rybki (głownie na Zoro), więc niewiele w niej akcji, ale za to ma soczysty koniec XD Zapraszam do czytania i dziękuję ciepło za komentarze! :)

* * *

**Zbuntowany motocyklista**

Fandom: One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody

Pairing: ZoroxLaw, później DoflamingoxCrocodile

* * *

Przystojny, zielonowłosy kierowca zaparkował nowy model Kawasaki Ninja przed szkołą średnią wyższego stopnia. Z oczu zsunął na szyję gogle, po czym zsiadł z motocyklu i stanął obok, zapalając papierosa. Zaraz za nim pojawił się Daz Bones, znany bardziej jako Mr 1, na swoim harleyu. Wysoki, ogolony jak mnich człowiek ze śniadą cerą w dłoniach trzymał kask, a nogami utrzymywał w pionie motocykl.

– Jestem zaskoczony – zaczął Mr 1, ściągając z głowy kask. – Nie zgubiłeś się i na dodatek trafiłeś tutaj sam. Musiało nie być łatwo – powiedział poważnie, wzrokiem mierząc pobieżnie odległość między zakrętem i miejsce, w którym zaparkował Zoro.

– Co?!

– To będzie jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści metrów. Jestem pod wrażeniem – ciągnął niewzruszony Mr 1, a żaden mięsień na jego twarz nawet nie drgnął, odkrywając kpiący charakter komentarza.

– Masz ze mną problem? – zapytał rozdrażniony Zoro, wściekle marszcząc brwi.

– Stwierdzam tylko fakt.

Bones wzruszył jedynie ramionami, odwracając wzrok w kierunku szkoły. Skupił się na prostym zegarze zawieszonym nad wejściem. Niebawem wybije godzinę trzecią.

Zoro jedynie prychnął, bo wiedział, że sprowokowanie Bonesa do walki zajmuje czasami długie godziny, a w takim upale nie miał ochotę nadwyrężać swojego zdrowia. Ciężką, skórzaną kurtkę przewiesił na siedzeniu motocykla, o który oparł się z zamiarem ukradkowego obserwowania otoczenia.

Od początku tygodnia stale podnosiła się temperatura powietrza, ale Zoro ignorował ostrzeżenia meteorologów i zakładał swój zwyczajny strój. Białą koszulkę wcisnął w czarne, skórzane spodnie, a brzuch obwiązał zielonym haramaki. Do tego założył ciężkie glany, w których istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że odparzy sobie podeszwy stóp.

Niewyraźny grymas odprężenia naznaczył jego surowe oblicze, gdy zaciągnął się z ulgą, za co otrzymał karcące spojrzenie Mr 1. Mężczyzna po chwili powrócił do obserwowanego od dłuższego czasu chłopaka stojącego przy bramie tak, żeby nikt ze szkoły nie był w stanie go wypatrzeć. Potencjalne zagrożenie dla Luffy'ego, szczególnie że on również nie spuszczał z nich czujnego spojrzenia.

Dla Zoro wysoki, szczupły chłopak z bródką, w czarnych spodniach i granatowej koszulce z wymalowaną na niej uśmiechniętą, białą buźką stanowił obiekt nieco innego zainteresowania. Nigdy otwarcie by się do tego nie przyznał, skrycie uśmiechając się do własnych, grzesznych myśli.

Nieznajomy obojętnie przebiegł wzrokiem drugą stronę ulicy, nawet nie zauważając Zoro, i posłał kpiący uśmieszek Mr 1. Nagły przypływ złości doskonale odznaczył się na obliczu mężczyzny, jednak stanowczo powstrzymywał Zoro przed jakąkolwiek zbędną bójką.

– Nie zadzieraj z ludźmi Doflamingo. Pamiętaj, że Crocodile ma z nim układ i nie możemy walczyć z ludźmi tego pierzastego eleganta – oznajmił beznamiętnie Daz Bones.

Zoro zmierzył jeszcze raz chłopaka i prychnął z rezygnacją, wzruszając ramionami. Chłopak po drugiej stronie uniósł dumnie podbródek i zaśmiał się cicho. Tym razem jego spojrzenie na dłużej zatrzymało się na Zoro, obserwując go wnikliwie spod przymkniętych powiek.

– Zastanawia mnie, co tutaj robi jego człowiek. To nie rejon wpływów Doflamingo – ciągnął dalej Mr 1, jakby nie dostrzegał, a przynajmniej udawał, że nie widział, wymiany spojrzeń między nimi. – Z tego co wiem, to zajmuje się jedynie handlem bronią. Ten rejon... rozrywkowy należy raczej do Crocodile'a.

– Co mnie to obchodzi? Facet prosi się o śmierć – oświadczył Zoro z napięciem. Palce same zacisnęły się w pięść, zanim zdołał w pełni uświadomić sobie ten fakt.

– Opanuj się. Chcesz, żeby spadła na nas zemsta jego szefa. Nie będziecie cię to kosztowało jedynie małego palca – wyjaśnił Mr 1, kiedy Zoro przeniósł na niego wściekłe spojrzenie. – Mamy jedynie odebrać twojego znajomego. Kiedyś na pewno nadarzy się okazja.

Zoro zaśmiał się na tę uwagę krótko, bo dla każdego zorientowanego człowieka wiadomo było, co kryło się za słowami Mr 1. Chłopak podpadł nie tylko jemu, również Bones zechciałby porozmawiać z nim w bardziej dosadny sposób. Szeroki, drapieżny uśmiech wpełzł leniwie na usta Zoro, a delikwent po drugiej stronie zaskoczony gapił się na niego wielkimi oczami.

Luffy powinien już dawno skończyć zajęcia. Zoro powoli i systematycznie odliczał minuty do pojawiania się roześmianego kolegi w słomianym kapeluszu. Pewnie znowu dał się wciągnąć Usoppowi w snucie tych niedorzecznych bajek dla dzieci, jakim to długonosy był bohaterem, zanim jeszcze zaczął chodzić do podstawówki.

Chłopak po drugiej stronie ulicy raptownie odpowiedział mu przeciągłym spojrzeniem z nieczytelnym grymasem na twarzy. Zoro ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem, z namysłem wypuścił powietrze, mierząc opierającego się o szkolny mur delikwenta. Zdecydowanie wyglądał jak typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Jego ciało pokrywały tatuaże, a mroczne spojrzenie przeszywało na wskroś duszę oponenta.

Chował ręce w kieszeni, jednak czarne tatuaże na jego przedramionach były doskonale widoczne, nawet z miejsca gdzie stał Zoro. Z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł wytatuowaną na kciuku lewym literę „D", zastanawiając się, jakie słowo odkryłyby pozostałe cztery palce.

_Yakuza z krwi i kości_, pomyślał przelotnie Zoro, łącząc czarne znaki na skórze z grupami przestępczymi z Japonii, do których sam należał.

Z rozmysłem oblizał wargi, w drapieżnym sygnale płynącym do chłopaka. Niewątpliwe był niebezpiecznym typem, którego nie warto prowokować. Sądząc po zachowaniu chłopak też musiał należeć do silniejszych, skoro z taką dumną obnosił się ze swoją przynależnością do klanu Doflamingo. Zoro poczuł mrowienie w żołądku na myśl, że mógłby zadrzeć z kimś takim albo, co bardziej interesujące, mógłby z nim...

Zoro niemal zakrztusił się dymem wypełniającym mu płuca, kiedy jego wzrok ponownie spotkał się z czarną otchłanią jego oczu. Intensywne spojrzenie taksującego go badawczo nieznajomego pochłonęło Zoro w całości, hipnotyzując swoim chłodem i niebezpieczeństwem czającym się w głębi. Kąciki ust chłopaka uniosły się wysoko.

Mr 1 prychnął w okolicy jego prawego ucha, ale Zoro zignorował go, nie będąc w stanie zrezygnować z niewerbalnego pojedynku. Świadomość zagrożenia ze strony innego gangstera od zawsze towarzyszyła członkom Yakuzy, jednak rzadko pojawiał się ktoś, kto jednym spojrzeniem wyprowadzał Zoro z jego wiecznego zaspania.

Zakpił sobie z niego, uniósł podbródek i zmierzył szyderczym spojrzeniem całą sylwetkę Zoro. Od czubka zielonej głowy aż po ciężkie, skórzane buty, które ubrał do jazdy. Skoro szukał zaczepki, to Zoro chętnie mu ją da. I już nawet Mr 1 nie będzie w stanie zapobiec bójce. Czuł na sobie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, dlatego zwrócił się do niego z poważnym, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem:

– Próbowałem – oświadczył, jego drapieżny uśmiech wywołał zdziwienie na twarzy Mr 1, które szybko przerodziło się w kpinę, a zaraz potem ustąpiło miejsca irytacji. Zapewne doszłoby do nieuniknionej bójki, gdyby w porę nie pojawił się roześmiany Luffy, biegnący w ich kierunku.

– Hej... – zaczął Mr 1, ale przerwał mu głośny wrzask.

– Oj, Zoro! Co tutaj robisz?

Luffy biegł w ich stronę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, z wsuniętym na głowę słomianym kapeluszem. Kryły się w nim tajemnice przeszłości Luffy'ego, o których Zoro słyszał jedynie kilka razy. Obietnica założona jednemu z szefów yakuzy doprowadzała Garpa do szału, dlatego Zoro rzadko bywał w domostwie rodziny Monkey.

Kilka kroków za nim biegła wściekła, rudowłosa Nami, która, zdaniem Zoro, potrafiła oskubać każdego, kto nawinął jej się pod rękę. Luffy znacznie ją wyprzedził i przeskoczył przez zamkniętą jeszcze bramę. Obojętnie minął zapatrzonego w niego chłopaka z tatuażami, który patrzył na niego zdziwiony, a kiedy dostrzegł zainteresowanie ze strony Zoro, również słabo ukrywanego rozgoryczenia.

Zoro pojawienie się Luffy'ego wystarczyło, żeby zwinnie odepchnął się od maszyny, zupełnie tracąc zainteresowanie nieznajomym. Zgasił papierosa na ulicy i odwrócił w stronę Luffy'ego, który rozglądał się zamaszyście w obie strony i wbiegł uradowany na ulicę, kiedy nic nie jechało.

– Czego się szczerzysz, baranie? – zapytał Zoro z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

Miał wyjątkowo dobry dzień, więc nie było sensu tego marnować słabymi próbami prowokacji ze strony podrzędnych gnojków. Luffy odwzajemnił uśmiech, jego był nawet szerszy.

– Bo wiesz, Zoro... Aua! – wrzasnął z bólu, kiedy w plecy trafiło go damskie obuwie.

– Nawet nie waż się tego mówić! – krzyczała za nim rozjuszona dziewczyna.

– Ej, Nami, spokojnie. Wiesz, jaki jest Luffy – Usopp słabo bronił przyjaciela, ciągnąc ją za ramię, kiedy zamierzała ściągnąć i prawdopodobnie rzucić drugiego buta w jęczącego boleśnie Luffy'ego.

– A myślisz, że czemu się wściekam? – zapytała podejrzanie miło, cichym głosem. Złowieszczy uśmiech czaił się na jej ustach. – Przez niego i jego niewyparzony dziób, prawie mnie oskubali! Wiesz, ile teraz jestem winna? A miałam być taka bogata – wyznała z płaczem, jednak jedno spojrzenie na Luffy'ego i ogień w jej oczach zapłonął na nowo.

– Luffy! Ej, Luffy! Jesteś mi winny kilka milionów yenów! Nie daruję ci tego! Słuchasz? Ty głupi... Law?

Zaskoczona przestała się siłować z Usoppem, w efekcie czego długonosy chłopak upadł na plecy, wkładając zbyt wiele siły w szarpnięcie bezwładnego ramienia Nami.

– Chciałaś, żebym przyszedł – oświadczył spokojnie, a Zoro zdołał wychwycić w jego głosie słabo skrywaną irytację.

Uśmiech uradowanej kotki na ustach Nami zwiastował kłopoty.

– Tak, świetnie, że jesteś, pożyczysz mi dwa miliony yenów? – zapytała słodkim, niewinnym głosikiem, a jej oczy zabłyszczały chytrze.

Law przyjrzał się jej marnej próbie wyłudzenia, prychnął i nachylił się nad ramieniem Nami i coś szepnął do jej bacznie nadstawionego ucha. Nami obejrzała się na grupę stojącą po drugiej stronie wąskiej ulicy, do której przed chwilą dołączył Usopp, masując bolący krzyż.

Luffy'emu zagroziła bojowo pięścią, ale nie podeszła do nich, w zamian zbliżyła się do chłopaka i oparła na jego wątłym ramieniu. Nie przywitał jej zachowania z radością, zaś pod wpływem jednego spojrzenia z ubolewaniem złapał się za głowę, trochę spanikowany i uśmiechnął do niej sztucznie.

Zoro zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Usopp głośno wypowiedział na głos myśli każdego zebranego, może z wyjątkiem Luffy'ego, któremu zawsze zaraz po lekcjach w głowie świtała jedna myśl. Mięso.

– Nami jest straszna.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy zainteresowana spojrzała prosto na niego, gniewnie mierząc całą grupę.

– Law to samobójca – przyznał szczerze Usopp, a Mr 1 przytaknął, westchnął i założył kask praktycznie w tym samym momencie. W geście podziwu dla takiej koordynacji Zoro uniósł wysoko brew. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i usiadł na swoim motocyklu.

– Jedziesz z nami, długonosy? – zapytał Mr 1, a Usopp głośno przełknął.

– Ja?

Wskazał na siebie, jakby w okolicy przebywało co najmniej kilku osobników o długim nosie i kręconych, czarnych włosach. Mr 1 jedynie przytaknął i odpalił silnik.

– Wsiadaj Usopp – zachęcił Luffy, wskakując na motocykl Zoro. Założył zaoferowany kask, podczas gdy kierowca zakładał na oczy ochronne gogle.

– Jesteś pewny, Luffy?

Na miękkich kolanach podszedł do Mr 1, który wręczył mu obojętnie kask i stracił nim zainteresowanie.

– Rusz się, długonosy – warknął Zoro.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – oburzył się Usopp, przełknął teatralnie i trzęsąc się, wsiadła na motocykl.

Mina Mr 1, kiedy kurczowo oplótł wokół jego pasa ramiona, gdy ten zamierzał ruszyć, wyrwała z płuc Luffy'ego i Zoro głośny okrzyk śmiechu.

– Uważaj, czegoś się łapiesz – ostrzegł groźnym warknięciem Mr 1, a Usopp odskoczył od niego i prawie spadł z siedzenia.

Ostatnie spojrzenie rzucone w stronę Nami i jej chłopaka nasunęło Zoro pytanie, które bez wahania skierował do Usoppa.

- Znasz go?

- Kogo? - Usopp podążył za nim spojrzeniem, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył chłopaka obok Nami. - A, to Law. Jej nowy chłopak. Spotykają się od niedawna – wyjaśnił długonosy, łapiąc się za metalowy uchwyt za siedzeniem.

Tajemnicą dla Zoro pozostało, jakim cudem z takiej odległości i z przeszkodą w postaci szkolnej bramy, Nami była w stanie tak celnie trafić Luffy'ego swoim butem.

Na szczęście dla niej i jej zdrowia stała po drugiej stronie ulicy, więc Zoro nie był zmuszony łamać swojego kodeksu honorowego o niekrzywdzeniu kobiet w obronie głupich przyjaciół. Roześmiana twarz Luffy'ego wcale mu nie pomagała, nawet jeżeli ten ciągle masował bolące plecy, wyginając ręce pod dziwnymi kątami, zupełnie jakby myślał, że jest z gumy.

Kątem oka Zoro zauważył jeszcze większe zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka, ale nie widział wyraźnej jego przyczyny. Luffy odwrócił się z boleścią, rozmasowując bok. Spojrzał na Nami z dziecinnym oburzeniem, a w dziewczynie aż się zagotowało. Wtedy Zoro na chwilę osłupiał.

Chłopak z tatuażami zbliżał się do Nami i pochylił nad nią ze sprytnym uśmieszkiem. Szepnął jej coś do ucha, a ona nagle się rozpogodziła, zapominając o Luffym. Machnęła na nich ręką, nie poświęcając im żadnej uwagi. Z entuzjazmem owinęła się wokół ramienia chłopaka i pociągnęła w stronę centrum handlowego.

Zoro mógł jedynie się domyślać, co takiego jej obiecał. Prychnął kpiąco, a Luffy z głupią miną spoglądał na przyjaciółkę oddalającą się z nieznajomym.

– Zoro... – zawył nagle, jakby zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś ważnego. – Co to za gość? – wskazał na niego palcem, garbiąc się śmiesznie.

Wysunął głowę do przodu, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć dwóm oddalającym się sylwetkom, a Zoro podążył za nim spojrzeniem. I zamarł z kaskiem w ręku. Chłopak z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem pokazywał mu środkowy palec, patrząc wprost na niego.

– A to...

Nie dokończył, bo nie widział sensu. Chłopak odwrócił się, a dłoń zanurzył na powrót w kieszeni spodni. Ciasno splecione wokół niego ramiona nieco się rozluźniły, kiedy Nami odwróciła się w stronę Luffy'ego, pokazując mu język. Mr 1 i Usopp zdążyli już odjechać i skręcić za róg, w kierunku którego podążali również Law i Nami.

– Idziemy, Zoro – zakomunikował wściekły Luffy.

– Ta – cmoknął ze złością Zoro.

Był w podobnym nastroju do Luffy'ego, chociaż z całkiem innego powodu. Zmrużył powieki, gromiąc spojrzeniem plecy Lawa, kiedy ten skręcał ze swoją dziewczyną za róg.

– Oj, Luffy, jesteś głodny? Ten kretyn z zakręconą brwią oferuje nam darmowy obiad w swojej restauracji – zawołał na poprawienie nastroju.

Upór i złość w postawie Luffy'ego ustąpiły miejsca zachwytowi.

– Będzie mięcho? – zapytał, jego głos nawet stłumiony przez kask, wyraźnie powiedział Zoro, że najlepiej będzie się zbierać. – Chcę dużo mięcha. Jedzenie Sanji'ego – zawył z cieknącą w kącikach ust ślinką, a Zoro nie pozostało nic innego, jak skinąć na zgodę. Jego żołądek też dawał już o sobie znać. Szkoda marnować takie zaproszenie.

Luffy, jako regularnie odwiedzający jego mieszkanie gość, wpadał zawsze w porze śniadania albo obiadu, więc zwykle załapał się na jedzenie przyrządzane przez młodszego szefa kuchni w _Baratie_.

Właściciel i dowódca, składającego się wyłącznie z mężczyzn, personelu miał na imię Jeff i był niezłym sukinsynem. W dobrym i złym znaczeniu tego słowa. Zoro nie znał dokładnie historii, łączącej Sanjiego z jego mentorem, ale jedno było pewne: serwowali najlepsze dania w mieście, jeżeli nie w całej Japonii.

– Pewnie. A jak nie, to się o to postaramy – poinformował go z mściwym uśmiechem Zoro.

Złote kolczyki błysnęły w słońcu, a on wsiadł na motor i odpalił silnik. Chwilę później mknęli ulicą, skręcając w tę samą stronę, co Nami z jej nowym chłopakiem. Minęli ich spacerujących spokojnie. W ostatniej chwili złapał zadowolone spojrzenie czarnych tęczówek, nim światła zmieniły się i mógł minąć ruchliwe skrzyżowanie.

* * *

Sytuacja nie powtórzyła się przez kilka następnych dni, w końcu Zoro zapomniał o całej sprawie, mimo rutyny w jaką popadł z tego powodu. Aż dziwił się, że ktoś nie zwrócił uwagi na jego nagłe pojawianie się każdego popołudnia przed szkołą w oczekiwaniu na jednego z jej uczniów.

Pogrążony w myślach, nie zauważył nawet kiedy pojawił się przed nim Luffy, a za nim Nami i Usopp podkrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Nami rzuciła mu ukradkowe, zamyślone spojrzenie. I po chwili uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, aż po plecach Zoro przebiegł dreszcz. Odwrócił szybko spojrzenie, możliwe, że miała wobec niego ukryte plany, a takie z całą pewnością by go nie ucieszyły.

– Do zobaczenia, Luffy! – krzyczy jeszcze Usopp, kiedy zniknęli za rogiem.

Skręcił całe ciało w prawo, a motocykl posłusznie przechylił się w tę stronę, wjeżdżając do węższej uliczki prowadzącej na osiedle domków jednorodzinnych. Droga była wąska, otoczona solidnymi murami, więc zwolnił. Luffy bez słowa zeskoczył z motocyklu i oddał kask kierowcy, zakładając na głowę słomiany kapelusz.

– Zoro, chcesz wpaść na jakieś jedzonko? – zapytał Luffy ze zmęczeniem.

Upał doskwierał również Zoro, ubranemu w czarne spodnie i kurtkę. Ciężkie buty ze skóry były dobre do jazdy, ale też już się w nich gotował. Zoro postanowił, że wróci do domu i przebierze się w lżejszy strój, zanim kompletnie się ugotuje.

– Nie, dzięki, Luffy. Mam dzisiaj trening – oświadczył, a chłopak przyjął taką wymówkę bez protestów.

Sam rozpiął swoją koszulę, pokazując chude ciało, aż Zoro zaparło dech w piersi. Spoglądał na niego i zarumienił się poważnie. Pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok, ale wyglądało na to, że Luffy niczego nie zaważył. On patrzył się gdzieś w dal, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, bananowy uśmiech. Szrama na policzku rozszerzyła się, szepcąc jego oblicze.

– Oj, Ace! – wrzeszczał na całe gardło Luffy, a Zoro już wiedział, że będzie miał ból głowy od jego rozanielonego głosu.

– Cześć, Luffy. Zoro.

Ace skinął mu z uśmiechem na twarzy, nie sposób nie pomyśleć, że to u nich rodzinne. Zoro jedynie skinął mu w odpowiedzi.

– Co tam w szkole, braciszku? – zapytał Ace z troską, ocierając pot z czoła.

– Ja się zbieram. Do jutro – pożegnał się cicho Zoro, a Luffy zaabsorbowany kłótnią z bratem, ledwie to wyłapał.

Za to Ace pomachał mu na dowiedzenia, drażniąc młodszego brata uwagami odnośnie jego ocen i swoich własnych osiągnięć za czasów szkolnych. Zoro rzucił im jeszcze jedno spojrzenie. Wchodzili przez pobliskie drzwi, a po okolicy roznósł się donośny głos ich dziadka, wołającego za nimi, że się spóźnili.

Miał teraz inne zmartwienia na głowie i nie było to coś, z czym można łatwo przejść do porządku dziennego. Stawką był tytuł mistrza, a on przygotowywał się jak opętany pod okiem swojego mistrza. Na przeciw niego stanie aktualny faworyt, co sprawia, że Zoro jedynie jeszcze bardziej się denerwuje. Nie jest to strach, a podniecenie na myśl, że zmierzy się z samym demonem w ludzkiej skórze. Doskonale pamiętał sokole spojrzenie z czasów ostatniego turnieju i swoje słowa, że pokona go w przyszłym roku. Czas nadszedł i Zoro jest gotowy do pojedynku.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zjawi się znowu ta dziewucha tak podobna do Kuiny, z jej twarzą i oczami za okularami. W dodatku również uprawiała kendo.

Dla Zoro to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, omal nie przegrał w tegorocznych eliminacja, kiedy okazała się, że kibicuje jego przeciwnikowi. Nie mógł nawet spojrzeć jej w twarz, żeby nie widzieć Kuiny. I jeszcze te argumenty, że jako kobieta nie może być równie dobra, jak mężczyźni. Aż go szlag trafił.

Zaparkował przy bloku i wygrzebał z kieszeni klucze do mieszkania, które dzielił z utalentowanym, zboczonym kucharzyną. Facet leciał na każdą kobietę w zasięgu wzroku, czego Zoro kompletnie nie potrafił zrozumieć.

* * *

Nami zaprosiła wszystkich na przyjęcie z okazji zdania egzaminów na uczelnię, tłumacząc się odprężającą porcją rozrywki dla wszystkich. Zaproszenie objęło również Zoro, chociaż ten wzbraniał się jak mógł, bo wiedział, że w jakiś sposób to była pułapka zastawiona bezpośrednio na niego.

Takie przyjęcia to dla Nami zawsze okazja do wprowadzenia zamieszania i wyświadczenia przysług, za które będzie się płaciło do końca życia. Możliwe, że z jej lichwiarskim oprocentowaniem nawet dłużej.

Nie zaskoczył go widok wysokiego, szczupłego chłopaka w eleganckiej koszuli zawiniętej do łokci, z rozpiętymi kilkoma guzikami. Law uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco na powitanie i tyle jego uwagi względem Zoro. W większości pochłonięty był rozmową z Acem, które zdawał się dobrze znać. Co dziwne, budziło to w Zoro irracjonalne uczucie zazdrości. Spoglądał na nich, sądząc, że nikt tego nie wiedział.

Nami z kolei pochłonięta była obserwowaniem jego osoby, co odkrył z sporym zaskoczeniem. Już od jakiegoś czasu z jej ust nie padły żadne słowa, chociaż zazwyczaj najczęściej wznosiła toasty. Jako współlokator zboczonego kucharzyny nie potrzebował pisemnego zaproszenia od kobiety, jednak nieletnie oszustki, z kocimi uśmieszkami nie były ani trochę w jego guście.

Zoro z niechęcią i wrodzonym instynktem samozachowawczym nie poświęcał jej należnej uwagi, za co pod koniec wieczoru spotkała go zasłużona kara. Nami zbyt długo siedziała cicho, więc Zoro powinien było coś podejrzewać. Zagadywała kilkakrotnie swojego chłopaka, ale on wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany prowadzeniem rozmowy z Acem.

Doszło między nimi do ostrzejszej wymiany słów, jednak Zoro nie zorientował się, o co dokładnie poszło. Wiedział tylko że wystarczyła jeszcze jedna prowokacja ze strony Lawa, żeby Ace rzucił się na niego z morderczymi instynktami.

Luffy jak zawsze potraktował sprawę zbyt pobłażliwie, chociaż nie było chyba takiej rzeczy, którą mógłby zrobić, żeby powstrzymać brata. Na korzyść Ace'a wypadało przyznać, że miał nerwy ze stali.

Zoro nie byłby w stanie znosić kąśliwych uwag odnośnie jego szefa z taką rezerwą, jednak czasami ręka Ace'a zaciskała się mocniej na szklance. Dla nikogo ze zgromadzonych na przyjęciu nie było tajemnicą, że Ace ubóstwiał swojego szefa i traktował jak prawdziwego ojca.

Edward Newgate nie raz udowodnił wszystkim w Tokio, że nie należało zadzierać z jego synami. Stawał w ich obronie również przed policją, gdzie trafiali częściej niż jakakolwiek inna grupa z klanu.

– Oj, Ace – krzyknął niespodziewanie Luffy. – Zmierzymy się? – zagadnął i stanął w bojowej pozycji przez barową kanapą, gdzie rozsiedli się jego przyjaciele.

To już bardziej przykuło uwagę Ace'a, który pozwolił sobie puścić mimo uszu ostatnią uwagę Lawa. Rzucił mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie i zajął się całkowicie duszeniem rozzuchwalonego brata. Zoro przez całe to zamieszanie z wiszącą w powietrzu awanturą, poczuł, że musi koniecznie zapalić.

Wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, kątem oka dostrzegając żywe zainteresowanie Nami. Dziewucha uśmiechnęła się chytrze, a obietnica zemsty biła z jej spojrzenia.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Zoro ogarnięcie się i odwrócenie wzroku od niebieskich oczu Nami. Tak naprawdę zrobiła to sama dziewczyna, gdy zrezygnował z zamiaru wyjścia; dosłownie zamarł unosząc się kilka minimetrów nad kanapą i opadł na nią pod wpływem jej morderczego wzroku.

Kobiety potrafiły być straszne, kiedy tylko tego zapragnęły. Nie to, żeby Zoro się jej obawiał, bo tak nie było, ale wizja zbliżających się kłopotów wcale nie podnosiła go na duchu. Wiedział, że zadzieranie z tą lisicą może się źle skończyć dla jego nerwów i portfela.

Ścisnął mocniej paczkę papierosów i nieuprzejmie przecisnął się między Sanjim, dolewającym onieśmielonej Vivi wina, a Usoppem, śmiejącym się do rozpuku z ostatniego ciosu zadanego Luffy'emu przez Ace'a. Nie usłyszał już, co powiedział później, ale dałby się pociąć, że wygłosił jakiś przemądrzały komentarz o sztukach walki, a na wyzywające spojrzenie Ace'a, zaszyłby się między poduszkami kanapy.

Zoro z lubością powitał orzeźwiające powietrze, chociaż parne, to jednak słabe podmuchy wiatru ochładzały spoconą twarz. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak bardzo czuł się wyczerpany. Przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się świeżymi podmuchami, uśmiechając do siebie zadowolony. Odpalił papierosa i odszedł na bok, nie przeszkadzając więcej przechodniom.

Z wnętrza dobiegała go muzyka i radosne śmiechy, przerywane okrzykami bólu i uwalnianego napięcia. Oparł się o chłodną ścianę, a momentalnie przeszył go nieprzyjemny chłód z powodu mokrej koszuli.

Lato było upalne, więc ciężko było odmówić sobie noszenia przewiewnych ubrań, jednak nie dzisiaj. Świętował swoje małe zwycięstwo, awans w turnieju sprzed tygodnia, ale dopiero teraz znalazł czas między treningami a niańczeniem dzieciaków z dojo.

Westchnął odprężony i pozwolił, aby na jego twarzy wypłynął niewymuszony uśmiech ulgi i zadowolenia. Gwarne, rozbiegane ulice nie były niczym nowym w stolicy, a przepychający się ludzie spieszący w tysiące miejsc między kaskadami kolorowych neonów zlewali się w jednakową masę. Uśmiechnięta licealistka uczepione ramion swojego chłopaka przeszła obok niego, nie poświęcając mu żadnej uwagi. Zoro zresztą tego nie wymagał.

Odwrócił się w stronę wejścia, dokończył papierosa z zamiarem wrócenia do środka, kiedy dostrzegł chłopaka Nami. Warknął zirytowany, bo nie spodziewał się konfrontacji z nim, dodatkowo nie był przygotowany na uszczypliwe uwagi z jego strony.

Wrócił spojrzeniem do tlącego się peta i skupił na nim, dopóki chłopak nie minął go. Jego buty mignęły zadziwiająco szybko, więc Zoro nie oglądał się za siebie. Podejrzewał, że gdyby tak się stało, to jedyną odpowiedzią byłby kpiący uśmieszek i kąśliwa uwaga albo inne absurdalnie niegrzeczne zachowanie w stosunku do jego osoby.

Nie czuł się dobrze podczas unikania konfrontacji, ale nie zamierzał prowokować bójki z tym dupkiem, kiedy ścianę obok Luffy jęczał żałośnie, że nie dopuszcza do siebie przegranej i żąda rewanżu. Rozluźnił nieświadomie spięte barki, potrząsnął głową, żeby się rozbudzić.

– Ten kretyn... – warknął do siebie Zoro.

– Ej, szemierzu.

Cichy, wibrujący w uszach głos zatrzymał go w miejscu. Mimo dźwięków atakujących zewsząd jego uszy, doskonale rozpoznał czyjeś wołanie. Spojrzał za siebie, żeby zobaczyć przyglądającemu mu się wesoło Lawa. Gnojek, irytował go samym swoim wyglądem.

– Dasz zapalić? – zapytał beztrosko, a Zoro zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

Splunął, ale niechętnie podszedł do chłopaka, pod drodze wyciągając z przedniej kieszeni spodni zapalniczkę. Zapewne ukradzioną kucharzynie. Marna strata.

– Pewnie – odpowiedział, chociaż to było zbyteczne.

Law zaciągnął się głębiej, a z żarzącej się końcówki papierosa ulotniła się smużka dymu. Zoro uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zastanawiając, co potrafiły jego usta poza krzywymi uśmieszkami rzucanymi nieustannie w jego stronę.

Zoro nie czuł się w obowiązku wrócić do zabawy, zamiast tego wybrał ciche towarzystwo. Chłopak spoglądał na niego uważnie, z namysłem zatrzymując w płucach papierosowy dym. Z ociąganiem i rozbawieniem odwrócił głowę, dając Zoro doskonały widok na jego nagą, długą szyję.

Zoro był pewny, że rumieniec jaki wykwitł mu na policzkach nie umknie uwadze chłopaka, ale ten spoglądał gdzieś w bok, zainteresowany przechodzącymi obok nich ludźmi. Zakłopotanie sprawiało Zoro pewien dyskomfort, ale zdecydował, że wykorzysta chwilę nieuwagi na dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się chłopakowi.

Cała jego buntownicza postawa przyciągała do niego Zoro, łącznie z czarnymi tatuażami na przedramionach, z którymi się nie krył. Podobnie jak Ace musiał być z nich dumny, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy Zoro go widział nosił podwinięte rękawy. Lewą rękę schował w kieszeni, w prawej między palcami trzymał papierosa, zaciągając się nim z leniwymi ruchami.

Wyglądał dzisiaj świetnie, chociaż nie Zoro było to oceniać. Nosił zasadniczo ten sam zestaw kolorystyczny, zmieniały się jedynie części garderoby. Dzisiaj wybrał dla siebie czarną koszulę i granatowe jeansy opinające zgrabne, chude uda.

Mimowolnie spojrzenie Zoro przesunęło się po jego sylwetce, od dołu do góry, aż do twarzy. Prawie cofnął się widząc intensywne spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu, utkwione w jego, rozszerzonych z zaskoczenia. Został przyłapany i nie wiedział do końca, co miał z tym zrobić. Law zmrużył powieki, jakby się nas czymś zastanawiając, a Zoro w tym czasie postanowił posłuchać wrzeszczącego w jego głowie instynktu.

– Czego? – warknął nieprzyjaźnie, a zmieszanie jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło wyraz zakłopotania na jego twarzy.

Law gapił się na niego w skupieniu, milcząc uparcie.

– Masz coś do mnie? – ciągnął Zoro, kiedy cisza między nimi zaczęła mu niewygodnie ciążyć.

– Gapiłeś się – zaczął Law, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się, zanim zakrył go dłonią.

Teraz wyraźnie było widać odwrócone litery wytatuowane na jego palcach, uformowane w napis „DEATH". Zoro przeszyły ciarki, kiedy zrozumiał przesłanie złowieszczego słowa.

– I co z tego?

– Lecisz na mnie? – zapytał chłopak, rozchylając palce wystarczająco, żeby Zoro wyraźnie dostrzegł między nimi spojrzenie czarnych tęczówek. Pasja mieszała się z ciekawością.

Było w nich coś magnetyzującego, coś złowróżebnego, co przyciągało. Zoro przełknął, długo milczał, a chłopak przez cały czas mu nie przerywał.

– Taaa – burknął zawstydzony Zoro, a policzki piekły żywym ogniem. – Chcesz coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał nieprzyjaźnie.

Nie zwykł uciekać od wyzwania ani prawdy, więc przyjmie wszelkie konsekwencje własnego zachowania.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego po takim wyznaniu. Mimo to przedłużająca się cisza ciążyła mu jak kamień. Zerknął na chłopaka spodziewając się, że zostanie wyśmiany, sądna chwila jednak nie nadchodziła.

– To dobrze. Bo ja na ciebie też – odpowiedział chłopak lekko, jakby tylko wyczekiwał momentu aż spojrzenie Zoro powróci do niego i będzie miał w zasięgu wzroku jego czerwoną twarz. – Już dawno o tym myślałem – zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

Zakaszlał, osłaniając usta pięścią, w reakcji na zszokowaną minę Zoro. Dwie łezki pojawiły się w kącikach oczu, ale zaraz zniknęły, gdy potarł je dłonią.

Law zaciągnął się papierosem i uśmiechnął zadowolony. Pozwolił, żeby jego płuca wypełnił dym, a klatka piersiowa uniosła się nieznacznie. Wyprężona, opinana przez ciasną koszulę, uwydatniała jego sylwetkę, co Zoro zauważył z zakłopotaniem. Z pełną świadomością, może nawet bardziej premedytacją, pozwolili chwili trwać. Otaczała ich szara smuga, pozwalając na więcej intymności względem siebie.

– Chcesz się pieprzyć? – zagadnął go w końcu Law, uważnie obserwując reakcje Zoro. Ten zamrugał zaskoczony, rozważając możliwe znaczenia tego pytania. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do niego sens, wrzasnął oburzony.

– Że co? – Zacisnął mocno pięść, żeby nie uderzyć Lawa na ulicy.

Rozejrzał się zamaszyście, kręcąc głową, dla pewności czy nikt nie usłyszał tej absurdalnej propozycji, i zbliżył do chłopaka.

– Słuchaj...

Uniósł wskazujący palec w groźbie, a chłopak jedynie się uśmiechnął szerzej. Rzucił papierosa na ulicę, złapał Zoro za kark i nim ten się zorientował, co zamierza, pocałował go mocno, napierając nieustępliwie wargami na jego suche usta.

Zoro przez moment nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Wilgotny język błądził po jego wargach, napierając na nie.

Wreszcie Zoro połapał się w sytuacji i z oszołomionym westchnieniem, otworzył usta, a dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na jego karku, przysuwając jego twarz bliżej. Przymknął powieki, jak wcześniej zrobił Law, zapominając o drażniącej go bródce. Nie zamierzał pozostać bierny, wobec tego nachalnego, łapczywego języka.

Objął ramieniem chudą sylwetkę Lawa i mocno przycisnął do swojego ciała, pogłębiając ich wzajemny kontakt, naruszając granicę intymności. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że byli na ulicy i ludzie pewnie już zaczęli się za nimi oglądać, wyrzucając z siebie oburzone komentarze. To jednak nie miało znaczenia, kiedy chłopak z większym zapałem zapragnął go do siebie zbliżyć, a ich pobudzone ciała ocierały się o siebie.

Wyraźnie wyczuwał płynącą z pocałunku radość, na chwilę kąciki ust Lawa uniosły się, a Zoro oderwał się od niego z oporami. Spragniony ponownego pocałunku jęknął z zawodem, kiedy Law złapał dłonie ściskającego jego pośladki, Zoro zupełnie nie wiedział, jak i kiedy zsunął je z tych wąskich bioder, i oderwał je od ciałą Lawa.

Zdecydowanie malujące się na jego twarzy uderzyło Zoro jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dostrzegł w spojrzeniu Lawa czające się dzikie pożądanie, ledwo wstrzymywane siłą woli.

– Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy będziesz chciał, a dostaniesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz – zapowiedział tajemniczo, a Zoro gapił się na niego z kpiną.

Law odpowiedział tym samym. On miał do niego przyjść? Chyba sobie żarty robił. Nie będzie się uganiał za facetem jak jakaś zakochana baba.

Z ociąganiem uwolnił dłonie Lawa, siłą powstrzymując się przed złapaniem muskającej jego nadgarstek dłoni lub choćby chłodnych palców znaczących gorącą skórę.

– Zanim wrócisz do towarzystwa postaraj się załatwić inne sprawy.

Jego śmiech nie brzmiał tak pewnie, drżąc od hamowanych emocji. Krótki, chrapliwy dźwięk urwał się, zanim Zoro rzucił uszczypliwy komentarz. Czuł wyraźnie, że Law miał powód do zadowolenia, widząc go w takim stanie.

– A niech go!

Podrapał się po głowie, jakby chciał siłą wydobyć z niej niesforne myśli, błądzące wokół pocałunku. Przeklął pod nosem ze złością i uderzył ścianę budynku aż pięść nie pulsowała tępym bólem.

Uważniej zbadał ją w pełnym świetle sali, ale zamiast iść prosto, skąd dobiegały radosne śmiechy, skręcił w lewo, do toalety. Musiał się zająć nie tylko puchnącą pięścią, ale o wiele pilniejszą potrzebą. W myślach z satysfakcją uśmiechał się, wiedząc, że ten mały gnojek był w podobnej sytuacji.


End file.
